Never Told You
by AttackofTheEvilPixies
Summary: Bella hasn't been herself. but the Cullen's leaving is about to turn her back to her old ways. rated m for later chapters.
1. I Never Told You

**Authors Note: ok so I'm staying up late tonight and this just came to me. Please tell me what you think. I'm thinking of just keeping it a one-shot but who knows. If you guys like it I might continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Never Told You

Chapter 1

_I don't know why I'm here_. Bella thought as she stepped out of her truck. Looking up at the Cullen's empty, cold house. You wouldn't think it made a difference but with the Cullen's gone the house didn't seem to have any life to it.

_I don't know what I'm doing any more, I don't know who I am. _Bella began slowly walking up the steps to the front door. Since she had moved to forks Bella really hadn't been _herself_. The real her would have gotten in lots of trouble already, but she had made a promise to Renee that she would change when she came to forks. She wouldn't be the girl who got in fights, smoked, drank, and raced cars, and a lot of other things.

She remembered when she was little, Renee had put her in ballet, and she was great at it. She wasn't clumsy at all. That was all part of the Bella she created when coming to forks.

She didn't want to be this Bella anymore. She wanted to be herself. The only reason she didn't go back to her old ways was because she believed that _he _fell in love with the made up version of her. But now... they were gone, and she could be herself and not worry about him not loving her. Cause as it turned out. He didn't love her either way.

_If he didn't love the fake me. He sure as hell wont like the real me. _Upon reaching the door of the house, she opened the door and walked in she looked around and noticed all the furniture had been covered in white sheets. But one covered up piece caught her attention. _His piano._

She silently walked over to it and pulled the sheet off. She sat down at the bench and played random keys. The notes echoing off the walls of the house. This was another thing no one besides her dad knew about her in forks. She could play the piano. Renee was always getting her to try new things.

She looked at the piano, and put her hands gently on the keys. She took a deep breath and thought. _I hope you can see this Alice. _Before she begin to play, and sing. Something else she could do well.

_I miss those gold eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep_

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

I see your gold eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you

_It's like I'm alone with me_

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
And after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

**AN: So tell me. How was it should I leave like this? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Colbie Caillat- I never told you. A great song I don't own... lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: so heres the 2nd chapter. i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything but my thoughts of ravishing Robert Pattinson.**

**Chapter 2**

It had been 5 months. 5 long, hard, and drasticly changing months. She was no longer the girl who sat with him in biology, the girl who loved him unconditionally, and believed his every word. did she still love him.. _yes. _ it was impossible not to.

Every day she would think of him at least once. she knew she could never fully escape him. all she could do was try and let him fade in the background and move on with her life the best way she could, and move on she did.

Bella Swan was now a name everyone knew. not just because she was Chief Swan's daughter, but because she was now a force to be reckoned with. everyone in forks could tell she was a different person from when she got here. the town simply thought her change was due to the cullen's leaveing, they didnt know it was just the real bella showing her self for the first time since she left pheonix.

Bella had started singing again, it was her biggest passion back in arizona, she had been in a band with her friends, but she got into lots of trouble which was really the reason for her being in forks. Renee couldn't handle constant nights of being dropped off by the police, the sneaking out, drinking, and even sometimes the drugs. Charlie was less then pleased when she told him that and said she should get away from pheonix. so get away she did.

She left her friends, her band and everything she was in arizona, and decided to please Charlie and be the goody-too-shoes he wanted her to be.

There she sat in the back porch of her house, strumming random notes on her old guitar she had Renee ship to her.

"Hey bells im gonna be heading down to Lu Push to do some fishing with Harry. You gonna be alright by yourself" Charlie asked as he rested against the door frame.

"Yea.. i'll be fine dad." Bella said as she started putting notes together. she wasn't really paying attantion to charlie her new band had a gig on the weekend and she had aan idea for a new song. she was caught up making the notes flow together she didnt notice charlie sit down beside her.

"i remember when i gave you that guitar" charlie said. "you were 14 and down for the summer, and you kept bugging me to teach you how to play, god you were a natural. You remember?" He asked.

Bella had put the guitar in her lap nad was stroking it softly as he spoke.

"yea i remember, you taught me how to play to play 'yellow submarine' by the beattles." she said with a small smile.

"well that was the only one that came to mind at the time... i know the way your mother and i reacted about the incident in arizona was a bit much, but we just didn't want you to around that stuff, i know it was hard for you when you moved here, and with the cullens leavi-"

"Dad" Bella.

"i'm just saying im glad to see a little of the old you back... well i guess i shouldn't keep harry waiting. be home later bells"

Bella just sat there. she remembered begging him to teach her how to play and loving every minute of it. she loved making her own music, that was the last summer she had spent with charlie, renee didn't want her going anymore. It was to hard for renee to see him when she dropped her off, they could hardly be near each other with out looking distraught. she remembered when the decided to get a divorce it was one of the only times she saw her dad cry when he told her she wouldn't be coming back to visit the next summer she had threw a fit, she wanted to keep visiting him, but she had to go home eventually. he had given her his guitar and told her to take care of it for him. it was her favorite thing in the world.

Bella continued to think of Charlie when her thoughts switched to _him_, she remembered how much she loved him and how when she was younger she promised herself she would never go threw what her parents did, love didn't exist to her and never would. untill she met him. he was the exception to her promise not to love.

Bella had a new inspiration from all her thoughts and began to play her guitar.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing 

**AN: well im a little worried about htis chapter.. i might re-write it. it didnt seem like my best. ill go into more detail of bella's day-to-day life, her friends and band in the next chapter.**

**Review... cause Edward said so.**

**Song used: Paramore -The Only Exception**

**and again i dont own anything.**


End file.
